Lunch
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: It's better to eat with someone, then to eat alone... RenoxOC one-shot


**A/N:** Another Reno one-shot written for someone on another site! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

You're walking throughout the halls of the Shinra Company Headquarters holding files listing the names of the Shinra troops that have recently joined the Shinra army.

You are a employee of the massive electric company. The only reason you got the job in the first place is because of your older brother Genesis; a 1st class SOLDIER. But lately, you haven't seen or heard from him.

Rumor has it that he left with a bunch of 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIERs with him. But if that is true, why didn't he take you along with him? He would have at least told you what's going on.

_'Genesis, where are you?'_ You thought as you walked down the hall.

After finishing your little chore you decided that if there is one person that knew where your brother is; it's Reno.

The turks know pretty much everything so seeing that you're closer to Reno then the others it should be easy to pry some information out of him.

But that's not the only reason you want to see him.

Ever since you started working here, Reno caught your eye. He's fun, outgoing, laid back, and not to mention he's a complete flirt. You liked him for these qualities, even his flirtatious side. You have such a crush on the redhead and all the turks know about it.

Your brother Genesis on the other hand thought that turks were nothing but trouble, so he forbade you to go near him and the others. But, you never really listen to your brother anyway.

After a long time of searching in the massive building, you finally spotted the turk, munching away at his lunch.

"You on break?" You asked approaching him.

"Hello to you too Kyoni and yes, i'm on my lunch break. Care to join me?" He smiled.

"Well, I haven't taken my break today so why not?" You agreed.

Soon you two are eating lunch together. On the outside you're eating calmly, but on the inside you're squealing for joy. After all, you're eating lunch with a man you have a crush on.

"So, were you looking for me?" Reno asked munching on his sandwich.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something." You answered.

"So, what is it then?" He asked.

"You turks know things that other Shinra employees wouldn't know. I need to know something." You explained.

"Oh? So what do you want to know?" He asked finishing his sandwich.

"My brother Genesis, I want to know where he is. I haven't heard from him or seen him anywhere here at Shinra. I'm hearing rumors that he abandoned Shinra and took a bunch of 1st and 2nd class SOLDIERs with him. I have a right to know." You looked down at your folded hands in your lap.

"Those are no rumors, they're true. He's abandoned Shinra, even Angeal has abandoned along with him." Reno said.

So, Angeal is with Genesis? You, Genesis, and Angeal grew up together. Genesis and Angeal are the best of friends, regardless that the Rhapsodos family are quite wealthy and Angeal's is not.

"Why didn't he tell me?" You asked yourself.

Are you not Genesis' baby sister?

"Hey Kyoni, i'm sorry about your brother and all. We don't know why Genesis and Angeal left Shinra." Reno placed his arm around your shoulders trying to comfort you.

You must have been blushing ten shades of red cause Reno is looking at you funny.

"Hey, do you have a fever or something? Your face is flushed." He questioned.

"Uh no, n-n-not at all." You stuttered.

"Oh, I get it. You like me don't ya?" He had a sly smirk on his face.

He's right on the money.

"So, did I guess right?" His smirk grew wider.

You nodded your head in response.

"So, does this mean I can take you out on a date?" He asked slyly and your head shot up at the question.

Reno wants to go on a date with you?

Are you dreaming?

"Sure, sounds lovely." You accepted.

"Good, cause i've wanted to ask you out for some time." His confession startled you.

He's liked you for awhile?

"Then why didn't you ask me out?" You asked; laying your head on his shoulder.

"Your brother." He simply answered and you laughed.

"Of course, he thinks you turks are nothing but trouble." You said.

"Oh, but I am trouble with a capital T." He said.

"Okay Mr. Troublemaker, where will you take me for our date?" You asked.

"To see the play LOVELESS." He answered.

You've read the book so many times with Genesis. After all, it's his favorite book. You've never actually seen the play before.

"Sounds exciting." You said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we can make out when the lights get dim." He teased.

"RENO!" You slapped his arm playfully laughing.

"Don't worry Kyoni, I don't want to make out with you." Reno said and your face fell to a frown.

"You don't?" You asked.

"Well, not until I kiss you first." And with that he pressed his lips on yours.

Well, if there's one thing you like about Genesis being gone, it's that you can finally be with Reno and have lunch with him. That includes making out with him when that light go dim. For once, you can be truly happy and you share that happiness with Reno.


End file.
